Toilets or water closets conventionally-made and sold in the United States are relatively simple devices which function as recepticles and disposals. More expensive and more complicated toilets or water closets are available here and are common in Europe which also function as bidets or sitz baths for personal hygiene purposes. It is impractical and unsanitary to attempt to modify a conventional toilet by including the necessary spray device within the bowl thereof to convert the toilet to a bidet. It has been proposed to provide a toilet seat having a spray attachment pivotably attached to the underside thereof for movement out of position within the bowl during non-use. Such a combination is also impractical and unsanitary due to the lack of concealment space available within the bowl.